


Marriage Proposal

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [66]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, art belongs to the amazing pintosketches, posted this on tumblr loooong ago, posting it now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: PINTOSKETCHES IF YOU'RE READING THIS, THANK YOU FOR THE ART. I HOPE YOU REMEMBER THIS. IM STILL SO GRATEFUL <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> PINTOSKETCHES IF YOU'RE READING THIS, THANK YOU FOR THE ART. I HOPE YOU REMEMBER THIS. IM STILL SO GRATEFUL <3

 

**[FIC ILLUSTRATION BY PINTOSKETCHES](http://pintosketches.tumblr.com/post/145846505196/captain-canary-marriage-proposal)**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They have been together for two years. Their definition of “togetherness” is quite different. They’ve both admitted that they love each other. The team knows how they feel for one another. 

But, they’re not in a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. They don’t like having labels. They’re just whatever they want to be. Both in love with each other, both willing to risks their lives for one another, and both wanting to spend the rest of their lives with each other’s company.

After many months of thinking, Leonard finally found it right to ask her to marry him. To make it official. To make it final. That’s what he wants anyway–a life with her forever. This former assassin has turned his life 360 degrees. Things make sense whenever he’s with her. Her kisses bring him the drive to fight every demon inside him.

While casing a building on one mission, he passed by a jewelry store. He has 30 minutes to spare, so he went in and asked the sales personnel, who is a gentle old lady, to give him options for a diamond ring.

He was given a variety of rings but none felt right for him. One ring caught his eye. It was on the corner of the display glass, hidden from the other shiny rings. It seemed to be unnoticed but his eagle’s-eye (thanks to many years of thievery) spotted it. 

“Can I see that one in the corner?” he pointed and asked.

“Are you sure you want to see that, son?,” the sales personnel asked. “It’s old and outdated.”

“Yes please.”

The personnel placed the ring in front of him. It has a gold band (compared to the first few shown to him which had silver bands) which reminded Leonard of her hair whenever the sun’s rays hit her. The diamond wasn’t as big as the first rings but it was perfect. What made it perfect for Leonard was that in some angles, it looks blue–just like the color of her eyes.

“What made you choose that, son?” the old lady asked.

“It reminds me of her. Her blonde hair and striking blue eyes. It’s simple but truly beautiful, just like her. How much for this?” he asked.

The sales personnel smiled. “It has been a while since I saw a man look for a ring with the amount of love in his eyes like you do. She’s a lucky woman. Take it. You don’t have to pay for it.”

Len burrowed his eyebrows and said, “Oh no, I have to pay for this beauty. She’d think I stole this.” He joked.

“No, I insist. That old ring was mine. Given to me by my husband when he asked me to marry him 65 years ago. I see him in you, son. Please, take it. Bring the ring back to life. Make her happy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

How to propose? What will she say? She’s not even even his girlfriend. Or is she? Does sleeping together make them an item? Is loving each other enough? He decided to propose by being himself–without any grand acts, without a long speech, and by not proposing at all. 

Him and Sara were eating breakfast one morning when he pulled the black ring box from his pocket. He placed the box by the table and opened it. Sara looked at him with shock written all over her face. Her eyes started glimmering from unshed tears.

Leonard spoke. “How about we get married?”

She smiled and replied, “Couldn’t get on one knee, old man?”

She took the ring from the box and wore it. Then she left Len by the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leonard told everybody about how he proposed to her. They were all ecstatic about it. They all want the two to end up together finally, even Rip. All their responses are the same: “What did she say?”

Leonard would always reply: “Nothing. She got the ring and left.”

The team’s response: “Oh.”

 

Sara wears it around, even during missions. She refused to wear her leather gloves just so she could wear it. The only time they saw Sara remove the ring was when she washed their dishes.

Leonard keeps on trying to corner Sara to ask for her response or answer, but being trained by the League of Assassins twice made it hard for him to catch her where they could talk alone.

It annoyed Leonard but Sara found it funny.

“Look at that idiot” she once told Kendra. “Doesn’t he know that I love him so much?”

The women laughed.

“You better talk to him soon or he’s gonna lose it,” Kendra finally said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After days of waiting, Leonard finally lost his patience. He’s anxious about her answer and not knowing made him angry.

He stormed into Sara’s room while she was cleaning her knives, which surprised her.

“Oh, Leonard, what’s up?”

“Just answer me, Sara. Do you want to marry me or not? Because if you don’t then give me that ring so that I could return it to the old lady.”

“You stole this?”, she asked teasingly. She knows where he got the ring. Gideon tracked where it came from.

Leonard’s explanation was the same as what she and Gideon found. He’s definitely not lying. She could see the irritation in Leonard’s eyes. Not being in control was a pet peeve for him. He needs to know.

Sara approached Len slowly while saying, “I’m offended that you still need to hear my answer, Len.”

She reached for his face, and he placed a kiss on her hand.

He replied, “Sara. I don’t even know if I have the right to ask you to marry but I want to. I love you. Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” she whispered then tiptoed as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. “In any time. In this world or in another. Yes.”


End file.
